


Paciencia y fe

by 123stopaskingformyusername



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: 2016 Presidential Election, F/M, Lots of Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123stopaskingformyusername/pseuds/123stopaskingformyusername
Summary: What happens when the barrio finds out who the next president will be and the days that follow.





	

Sonny and Pete were at the youth center when the news hit. Sonny brought some extra food from the bodega and stayed up with the kids to watch the polls. When it was all said and done, Sonny cried into Pete's chest. The rest of the kids who were awake comforted each other. Sonny said a Padre Nuestro before sending the kids to bed. 

Vanessa and Carla went to Daniella's apartment to watch. They drank wine and cried. A few drunk texts were sent to Usnavi. She stayed the night and Usnavi came to pick her up the next morning. 

The whole next morning, Usnavi gave out free café con leche to the barrio. It was the least he could do for them and it was already starting to get cold.

Nina and Benny didn't stay up to watch. They both had work the next day and had to put their daughter to bed. Nina cried in the bathroom that morning while getting ready and Benny cried when he thought Nina wasn't looking. They never talked about the election with their daughter, thought she was to young. But that night, she snuck into their room complaining about a nightmare where everyone was taken away because of the new president. And for once, Benny couldn't say it would all go away in the morning. 

For the next few days, the barrio was silent. It wasn't until the police parked a car on the corner, that people realized what it all meant. The community came closer that day. They organized their papers, went down to Padre Carlos' church and cried. The car was gone the next morning. People gathered in the streets and looked up to the sky as if looking to heaven. Looking to Abuela Claudia for advice, but they all knew what she would say. 

"Paciencia y fe"


End file.
